Anthem of the Lost
by Kon13
Summary: Jane's life had lost all purpose. She waited and waited. Months she waited for him, looked for him, trusted in him. He left her for his home and hadn't returned. So, why is his brother coming asking if she'd seen him? All she knew was that she was the only one left who could save Loki from his own Hel. And she would find him. AU Thanks to arriku on dA for letting me use her art!
1. His Voice

Before I get this started, I really wanted to thank my dear cyber-sis, The Character's Death for everything she has done for me and continued to help and support me. You could never be replaced in my heart, love. Sorry I'm such a terrible drug dealer, making you wait so long. lol

And without further adieu,

**Anthem of the Lost**

**His Voice**

**Chapter One**

Her life had lost all purpose. She waited and waited. Nine months she waited for him, looked for him, trusting in him. He didn't promise that he would come back, but he said that he would try, but he hadn't come back. He went back to Asgard and she hadn't seen him since. She could understand his decision. That was his home. His family was there. His mother, father, even his brother, all waiting for him to come home once more.

She waited for any sign of the storm that meant he was coming back, but none ever came. Now, she sat alone, left in that small work space she had made for herself. Erik had gone. S.H.I.E.L.D had hired him onto their staff, utilizing his expertise for whatever they needed now. Darcy had run off at the end of her internship, saying she couldn't take anymore of her depression. And her mother? That was a completely different story she did _not_ want to think on.

So now she was all alone. No family, no friends, and now, no hope.

Jane wiped a stray tear from her cheek with her forefinger and took another sip from her nearly empty glass. This had become her midnight habit. Sitting at her workstation, a glass of wine in her right hand and the bottle in the left. She refilled her glass tentatively.

She would drift asleep at some point during the afternoon, then wake up in tears later in the night. She'd make her way to the fridge, pour herself a glass of wine, and contemplate whether she should put the bottle back. Not thinking on it long, she would then walk to her desk, pull herself into her chair and sip away. Her mind would wander of course, and it always ended on him.

Her thoughts of him, only a whisper in her mind, but they held such anguish and guilt. Had she done something? Had she _not _done something? No matter how hard she thought, she could never find the answer.

At first she was understanding when he left. Then she was angry, angry for so long, and after the anger passed? She had nothing but pain. Unwanted thoughts would enter her mind like, he had found another woman back on Asgard. Or it had only been a fling and instead of facing her, he would just disappear from her life forever.

Jane slammed the bottle on the desk, splashing the dark liquid across the desk's surface. She was _not_ a plaything for him! She was a strong, intelligent woman! Capable of so much more than he gave her credit for! Who was _he_ to decide that she was worthless? That she could not give him what any other woman could? She may not be as experienced as him in some things, but he had lived so many lives to her one! How could he expect that from her! She could hear his patronizing voice.

_'Keeping to the hopes of a mortal? What purpose would that serve me? You are nothing! You never were and you never will be!' _His voice spat in her face.

"Stop it." Jane whispered, her shoulders slumped a fraction, tears falling from her chin.

_'All you hold is a false pretense of what you hoped would be!' _His voice continued harshly, surrounding her.

"Be quiet!" Jane sobbed softly, pressing her hands to her eyes, still holding her glass with a trembling hand.

A voice spoke behind her now, sounding almost tormented. "-Jane."

"I said be quiet!" Jane screamed, throwing her glass mid-turn. The glass shattered against the wall, the wine dripping down in a dark stain.

A figure stood there, clad in the other worldly armor of an Asgardian. She sucked in a breath, unsure whether it were some trick or reality. She had met this man before, but only briefly.

"T- Thor?" She hiccuped.

A dismal smile lifted the corners of the golden prince's lips and he simply nodded.

"W- What are you- How did you-"

"The door was not barred. I did not think anyone would be here, but I thought a search should still be made." Thor tipped his head to the side, his smile wavering, his eyes never left hers, questioning.

Jane suddenly became aware of her tears and turned back to her desk, grabbing a tissue and roughly wiped them away. "Why are you here?" Her voice quivered ever so slightly with false strength.

"I needed to speak with you."

Jane couldn't help the breath of laughter that escaped her lips. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the future king of Asgard." She retorted, not bothering to face him again as she lifted the bottle of wine to her lips. Thor did not snap back at her as she had expected.

"I need your help Lady Jane. Heimdall cannot see him and I have looked everywhere I can think of. I fear what he is getting himself into."

Jane shook her head. "Heimdall? No wait, who are you talking about?" Jane swiveled back around to face him.

"Loki." Thor spoke gently. "It is my brother whom I search for."

"Loki?" She questioned softly.

Jane's heart felt as if it had frozen inside her chest. Breathing had become difficult, coming in short, labored breaths. She could feel what little hum she had in her veins die instantly, leeching her body of any warmth that it held moments ago. Her vision blurred and the world seemed to twist into something bleached of color and life.

For a moment she saw nothing, felt nothing but screaming pain. The next, Thor's face loomed over hers. His lips moving, but she heard nothing.

His voice finally broke through. "-Jane!"

Jane winced and placed a hand to her head. "I'm fine." She croaked through a suddenly parched throat, sitting up slowly. Thor's hands still held her shoulders as she held her head in her hands.

"What is wrong?" Thor urged.

"I- I don't-" She shook her head weakly, trying to process what just happened.

_'Jane.'_

Jane flinched, eyes searching the room for the source, hands trembling strongly.

Thor's hand moved to her shoulder, shaking her gently, voice deep with worry. "Lady Jane, what is it?"

Jane's legs pressed tightly against her chest, fingers strained painfully. Her body convulsed, forcing her body to curl in on itself against the unknown threat as darkness enveloped her vision once more.

"Lady Jane! Lady Jane, listen to me! Look at me- Jane!" Thor's voice seemed so far away, as if a galaxy away. A chill enveloped her, something gripped her hand, awkwardly through painfully tensed fingers.

Suddenly all feeling was gone, leaving her floating in an abyss of darkness.

She laid motionless, trying to open her eyes, trying to move, but found her body did not respond.

She felt a soft caress run down her face. '_Jane.' _A whispering voice called.

Jane tried once again to open her eyes, to move, but her body betrayed her still.

She heard the lilting voice chuckle. '_You still fight so hard.' _She felt the smile behind that voice, the emotion. A stray tear fell down her temple, the only movement her body would allow it seemed.

_'Oh come now, there's no reason for tears.' _She felt a cold hand brush it away, then the press of the same cold hand against her cheek, thumb stroking her cheek.

_'The choices made are not my own.'_ The voice whispered, unmistakable pain in its timbre. '_You must never speak my name again, Jane.' _The voice continued.

_'I cannot ignore the bond we share anymore. If you call, I must answer and I will not be able to protect you from this pain.' _The thumb stopped, as another chilled hand cupped on the other side of her face. She felt the slight chill touch her forehead as well, warm breath against her face.

_'Please,'_ the voice hitched, '_do not call my name again. I cannot bear the thought of bringing this pain upon you.'_

She felt the figure cringe, pulling away from her, instantly she missed the chill.

Words rushed quickly, short and labored. '_I'm sorry, Jane. I thought I could protect you from-'_ Unbearable pain echoed in his voice before it was abruptly cut off.

Jane's body convulsed agonizingly once more, arching her body to the point she thought her spine would snap in two. She rode out the waves of pain, unable to do anything more than endure.

Slowly, the pain ebbed until nothing was left but the darkness. Then slowly, the darkness faded too.

* * *

Jane found herself staring up at white tiles. She stared for a moment, before turning her head to see her lab. She was lying on the couch that Darcy had insisted they make room for in the cramped space. As her eyes drifted over the room, her attention was drawn back to a splash of color. Blinking slowly, she found Thor seated in front of her, blue eyes staring back at her, worry etched deep. She watched as he swallowed thickly.

"Are you alright?" His deep tones managing to be soft somehow.

Jane's eyes drifted, looking down at her own body. Slowly, she flexed her fingers, one by one, then her toes, then each muscle one by one, discomfort coherent throughout her body. Slowly, she pushed herself off the couch, Thor's hand reaching out to steady her as she teetered slightly.

She pressed her fingers to her aching temple, feeling her growing headache. "I'm fine." She managed to say finally. Thor stood close, ready to help if needed, she thought.

"Did I pass out?" She questioned weakly, looking from her desk to the couch then back again.

"You lost consciousness some time ago." Thor answered.

"How long exactly?" She lowered her hand, looking into his solemn eyes.

"About an hour in this realm's time." He watched her carefully.

Jane squeezed her eyes shut, lifting her hand to her face, thumb on her right temple and middle finger on her left as she felt her vision and head spin. She felt Thor's strong yet gentle hands guide her to sit down.

He said nothing until her dizzy spell had passed and she removed her hand from her face.

"Lady Jane." She looked up at him, knowing his question.

"Lok-" Jane pressed her lips together into a thin line. "I met him." Her voice trembled, remembering the pain that must have been his and not her own.

"Loki." His unrelenting eyes bore into her own auburn. She nodded. "Where?"

She shook her head lightly. "I don't know. No where? Somewhere? I don't know if it was black or if I wasn't allowed to see." Jane squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember more easily. Thor's hand squeezed her shoulder, an anchor.

"There was pain." She whispered shakily. "So much it was unbearable, but he was there." She tried to make sense of her thoughts, her emotions. All she felt was this awful dread in her chest.

Tears found their way to her eyes once more. Not wanting Thor to see, Jane pressed her hands to her eyes. His hand stayed firmly on her heaving shoulder, squeezing gently.

"There was so much!" She sobbed softly as her words left her in a rush. "He tried to keep it from me. He said he couldn't ignore the bond we had anymore? That he had to answer if I called?" She lifted her head, gripping Thor's arm. "What does that mean?" She cried, forgetting her tears that rolled down her face.

Thor's eyes searched her face, looking for something she thought. His free hand reached toward her, halting inches away.

"May I?" He inquired. Earning a slight nod, Thor held her chin between his forefinger and thumb, lifting her face, turning it slowly, back and forth. His brows furrowed, creasing his brow. "I see no mark."

"Mark?"

"Yes. Mother knew of a spell. One that was taught to Loki I'm sure. A kind of binding spell."

Jane's brows furrowed. "A spell and a mark? But I've never seen a mark."

"It would have to be a place he had touched often. My mother said the mark she left on my father was left over his breast." Thor's eyes questioned gently.

She shook her head. "No. Oh god no. We didn't- We never-" Thor's hand slid from her shoulder as she raised both hands before her, fending off the embarrassing images that came to mind. She froze and stared at her hand.

"What is it?" Thor took her left hand holding it gently to inspect. "Ah yes. I see it now." Thor's thumb raised her annular finger slightly.

Jane stared at her finger. "But, that was never there before. I know I would have seen it." She pulled her hand from the demi-god's and inspected her hand.

A faint, simple symbol was there, as if it always had been. It was a series of soft curves and strokes, all coming together into the curl of what looked like goat's horns, with the gentle slope that formed its face, all traced in a deep forest green.

Jane had ever seen anything so beautiful. She smiled, remembering how he had favored kissing that spot. Remembered how he had kissed it one last time before he left.

Jane felt the tears brim her eyes once more, but she shoved them back, feeling too many tears had been shed already. But she had to admit, it was beautiful, and she loved that it was placed over her ring finger, almost as if it were an engagement ring.

"The spell is an intricate one I'm told. The bearer will not be able to see it until they are aware of its existence on their body. The same applies to anyone else."

"Well isn't that convenient." Jane muttered distractedly, some warmth finding its way through her body, the last of her chills gone.

She stood abruptly, nearly causing Thor to fall from his perch.

"We have to find him." Amber eyes met light blue as she made the statement. A small smile found its way to Thor lips as he stood. "Well I think that is quite obvious. Can you not recall more of where you saw him?"

"No, I didn't actually see him. Like I said, either I either wasn't allowed to see or it was too dark." She thought for a moment. "Actually," She spoke slowly, her brain processing. "I think I did see a glimpse during the first spasm."

"It was dark. Everything looked as if it was bleached of color, like nothing would be able to survive in that place. It actually _felt_ like the life was being sucked out of me, but I saw nothing else."

Thor turned away from her, pacing back and forth, one arm tucked under the other that held his chin. "That is a rather broad response." He murmured.

"I- I'm sorry, I only got a glimpse. Maybe I can go back-"

"No." Thor cut her short, stopping in front of her, hands grabbing her upper arms, holding her firmly. "You will not attempt to delve back into that place, Jane. Promise me this." His eyes held hers, waiting.

Jane was taken back by the forgotten 'Lady', but more so by the tone of his voice. She found her lips moving on their own. "I promise." It seemed to tumble off her tongue, as she tried to step back. Thor sighed, releasing his grip on her, taking a step back.

"Good."

Jane watched as he began pacing once more. "So what are we going to do?" She questioned.

"I will find him. I will search all of the nine realms if I must."

"I hope by _I_ you mean _we_." His head turned to her, halting his pacing.

"No, I do not. I will not put you in harm's way."

"Good, you won't have to because I will. You're not leaving me here, Thor. I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing!" She huffed, her eyes looking away from his exasperated expression. She found her legs moving, pacing as he was before, hands moving animatedly. "I am_ not _going to leave him to whatever is happening to him! I have to help him! Save him!" She stopped, eyes boring into Thor's.

Thor simply stared at her. She could practically see the battle going on in his head before an irritated sigh escaped his lips. "Fine! But you do not stray from my side. You listen to my every word and follow them exactly, if you do not I will have you removed and held until you can be brought back to Earth."

A smile lit Jane's face. "Let me get a few things!"

**To be continued...**

x0x0x0x0x

**Firstly, thank you for reading the first chapter! I'm really excited about this fic and I hope I can present it as well as I hope. Also I apologize for my terrible titles, it's never been my strong point but I will try my best!**

**I hope you'll stick with me through the ride! Leave a review or message if you've got an idea or thoughts! I'm always open to input!**


	2. The Beginning

I do not own Marvel, Thor or any known characters in this fiction.

**Anthem of the Lost**

**The Beginning**

**Chapter Two**

_"Are you sure of this, brother?" _

_Loki couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. "No, I am not." Loki couldn't hold back his bout of laughter at his brother's apprehensive look._

_"Come now, Thor. Do you honestly doubt me so easily?"_

_Thor shot him an uneasy glance. "No, not you, brother. Your magic," Thor visibly winced. "not so much."_

_"Last time was just a simple miscalculation. I have already altered everything to suit your frame. There will not be another occurrence like the last, I assure you."_

_"That _occurrence _left me bare before of the court!" Thor boomed, his face reddening slightly as he took a aggressive step toward Loki._

_Loki arched a thin brow at his brother's obvious discomfort. "Well yes, but as I have already stated, I have taken care of that." When Thor did not respond, Loki found himself sighing heavily. "I will be part of this experiment as well, brother. Do you honestly expect that I would purposefully tamper with the spell _just _unsettle you once more?"_

_At this, Thor stepped back, blue eyes searching pale green. "I do not know. Your tricks never cease to surprise me." This brought a smile to Loki's features once more._

_"While it pleases me that I have not lost my touch, I give you my word that I have done nothing to purposefully cause you any discomfort during this endeavor."_

_Thor took a deep breath, straightening to his full height. "Then let us be done with this. I do not wish for father to learn that I am yet again helping you with these experiments of yours." _

_Loki inclined his head ever so slightly. "As you wish." Loki lifted his hands before him and paused. "Just remember brother, I do not know how this trip will fair."_

_Loki saw Thor's jaw tense subtly. "Get on with it."_

_At this, Loki began weaving the threads of his magic._

* * *

_Loki found himself in the center of clashing of winds, dropping too quickly towards the ground below. The slashing wind turned him every which way and back as he tried to righten himself for the fall. At the last moment, Loki aligned his legs to the ground, allowing his body to fall forward, hands braced on the ground as his shoulder rolled forward. He rolled to his feet, steadying himself through the chaos of biting wind, eyes searching for his brother. _

_He found Thor, already standing a distance away. He watched as a darkened shadow ran straight towards his brother, panic gripped him. _

_"Thor! Move!" But it was too late, a sickening crack sounded as the beast hit the god of thunder, striking him to the ground and skidding to a halt a distance away. _

_Instinct got the better of Loki and he hid himself, invisible to the naked eye. Suddenly the beast burst open, a number of figures tumbling out. Loki slowly inched forward, ready to defend his brother if need be._

_"I think that was legally your fault!" One of them called. "Get the first aid kit!" Another replied as it rushed towards his unconscious brother._

_Loki found himself relaxing a fraction, he knew that language. They must have fallen to Midgard, it seems the calculations were wrong yet again. _

_A woman knelt by Thor's side, leaning over him. "Do me a favor and don't be dead." She muttered, bringing a smirk to Loki's lips. If Thor was so easily killed, he would have died long ago. Suddenly Thor sucked in a heavy gasp, breathing deeply for only a moment, seeming to try and reclaim his bearings before thrusting himself back to look into the face of the woman._

_"Woah. Does he need CPR? Cause I totally know CPR." The first woman returned with a small white box._

_His brother seemed to stare into the woman's face by his side for a long moment, before falling back into the dust, groaning, obviously still disoriented._

_The strange woman looked around before speaking. "Where did he come from?"_

_The man by her side huffed before Thor suddenly thrust himself none too gracefully to his feet, stumbling around, grunting and groaning._

_"You alright?" One of the woman questioned, Loki was unsure which._

_"Loki!" Thor yelled. "Loki!"_

_Loki winced, trying to think of a way to silence his brother or remove both of them from the situation without giving himself away to the Midgardians._

_"I think he's hammered. It's pretty obvious." The first woman spoke._

_"Jane, we have to take him to the hospital." The man spoke, watching Thor stumble around in uneven circles yelling his name once more._

_The woman by the name of Jane replied absently, eyes searching her surroundings. "He's fine, look at him."_

_Thor's voice only grew in volume. "Loki! I know you can hear me! Undo whatever trick it is you have done this time!" That made Loki wince, apparently Thor still does not trust him._

_Jane, along with her two companions, looked at his brother then. _

_"Hospital. You go, I'll stay." She spoke._

_Thor turned then, pointing in the general direction of the man. _

_"You. What realm is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?" _

_"New Mexico?" The first woman called as she withdrew something metallic looking, a red light training on his brother's chest._

_"You dare threaten me, _Thor,_ with so puny a weapo-" Before Loki could react, suddenly the object hissed, throwing out two pointed prongs that began clicking as they met flesh of his brother's shoulder. Instantly Thor began convulsing, shuddering as he fell to the ground._

_Jane and the man stared open mouth as he collapsed back into the dirt, before jerking their heads in unison towards the woman who yelled in her own defense. "What? He was freaking me out!"_

_Jane huffs, exasperated. "Erik, can you get him in the van?" Pushing her hands through her hair in frustration. Erik looked between Jane and Thor, then back at Jane, disbelief evident on his face. Jane threw her arms into the air. "What? You said we have to take him to the hospital!"_

_"Yes, when he was conscious!" Erik retorted loudly. Jane simply leveled the man with a look, making Erik groan and toss up his own hands before approaching his once more unconscious brother._

_After a few minutes of Erik's struggling, he finally manages to drop Thor into the back of the, 'van' was it called? _

_"Darcy, next time you decide to tazer somebody, make sure he's already in the car, okay?" Erik grunted as he pushed Thor further into the belly of the beast. Erik's attention turned back to Jane, who was still standing where Thor had been minutes ago, looking around curiously before her eyes rested exactly where Loki remained hidden. Loki's brow creased in confusion, checking that his illusion was still in place to hide him. It was, so why did he feel like that mortal knew _exactly_ where he was?_

_"Jane! Come on." Erik called to her, turning her attention away from him, she ran back to the van, slamming an appendage closed, hiding Thor from Loki's sight, before climbing in and closing another behind herself._

_Now his curiosity was peaked. Why could this mortal sense him? He didn't know, but he intended to find out._

_The van suddenly roared to life as the last mortal climbed in also, Loki teleported silently onto the back of the beast as it began to move._

_After an undetermined amount of time, Loki found that the 'beast' was merely a strange Midgardian contraption made for transportation if the many that now surrounded him was anything to go by. _

_Loki's attention was pulled elsewhere as they approached a white structure, beaming with light. The words 'COUNTY HOSPITAL' glowed before it. _

_The van screeched to a jolting stop, forcing Loki to grip some nearby instrument of machinery to stay in place. The mortals removed themselves from inside their transportation and Jane turned toward her female companion._

_"Darcy, go in and get a gurney." Loki watched as Darcy left for a moment, wondering what this 'gurney' was when a sharp inhale gained his attention. Dark sea green met amber as he found Jane staring straight at him, mouth agape._

_Startled, Loki let his form dissipate into mist as he teleported behind a white column. There was no mistaking it now, there was certainly something different about this mortal._

_"Could use a little help here, Jane! This guy isn't exactly light as a feather!" Erik yelled, voice strained. _

_Loki waited, listening for the sound of retreating footsteps for a few moments. Slowly, Jane shuffled to help her companion. Warily, Loki peered around the column, spying Jane trying to help pull Thor onto some strange looking bed that Darcy tried to hold in place._

_Why this mortal would differ from the others, Loki had not the slightest idea. Maybe she held a magic of her own?_

_Loki watched cautiously as Thor was taken inside the structure by other mortals all wearing similar uniforms of blue green clothing. He waited a moment more before teleporting himself inside quickly moving into place away from Jane's sight. _

_He noticed her gaze looking over her shoulder towards the van, eyes perplexed._

_Jane's attention was pulled to a mortal behind a large desk as she asked, "Name?"_

_Jane sucked in a breath, open mouthed, eyes jumping to where Loki hid, forcing him to crush himself closer to the wall. _

_"He said it was Thor." She said apprehensively, pausing slightly before speaking his name. A soft pittering, like fingers drumming against a hard surface reached Loki's ears. A nervous habit if he ever heard one._

_Numerous clicks sounded as the mortal behind the desk spelled, "T-H-O-R. And your relationship to him?" She questioned._

_Loki could feel Jane's eyes jump back to his hiding place, before he heard her murmur. "I've never met him before." Her companion jumped in then. "Until she hit him with a car." _

_Jane sprang to her own defense, "I grazed him," pausing before accusingly adding in, "but she tazed him." A content and drawled out, 'Yes, I did.' answered almost in sing-song. Loki had to suppress a chuckle. _

_He listened as the woman told them what would happen with his brother, that Thor would be admitted to their care, checked for any injuries and see how he fared once he was awake. _

_With a huff, Jane asked to be informed when he awoke and turned to leave. Loki fell to mist as he moved back behind the column outside before Jane could see him. Sure enough, as Jane stepped outside her eyes were turned to his previous hiding place._

_Loki couldn't help the smile that lifted the corners of his mouth. This was going to be fun._

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, unwillingly. Why he had dreamt of his first glimpse of Jane was beyond his muddled mind. A sort of peace cloaked him though, chasing the ever present chills from him.

The warmth was soon taken by the sound of heavy footsteps, coming ever closer. He shoved his emotions from him, hardening himself for the torment to come.

* * *

What was he doing? This was the worst decision he'd ever made. Okay, not the worst, but it was still a very bad idea.

Thor sat heavily on the couch and waited. Jane had rushed into what he could only assume were her chambers and had yet to return.

Thor shoved an aggravated hand through his tangled mane. What was he doing allowing a mortal woman to accompany him on a dangerous endeavor such as this? Much less the woman who holds the affections of his younger brother.

Loki would give him a slow and painful death if anything were to happen to her.

That thought was interrupted by Jane emerging from her chambers. "I think we have a problem." She spoke as she slung a brown leather rucksack on her back. "I don't have any clothes that would meet survival standards." She winced slightly with a nervous laugh. "I don't have much of a wardrobe."

Thor stood, briefly looking over her apparel, finding most to be lacking. "It is of no concern. We will return to Asgard and find you more suitable clothing and inform my father of our search."

"Oh. That's- Wish you would have told me a little sooner."

"I am sorry." He said with a slight inclination of his head. "Are you ready to leave?"

She glanced around the room once. "Oh! I forgot one thing." She crossed the room and opened a drawer, withdrawing a familiar metallic weapon. He instantly tensed, dropping a hand to Mjolnir instinctively.

Jane's eyes trailed up to him once more, detecting his discomfort as her eyes trail back to the weapon. "Oh, God no!" She stammered quickly. "I'm not- This is just-"

"I have no quarrel with having a weapon on your person," He cut off her rambling. "as long as you do not forget who you're allies are." His eyes nervously followed the weapon as she removed her rucksack and placed it in one of the pockets that she could reach easily he assumed.

"Hey, you're practically going to be my only line of defense out there." She smiled brightly. "I'm not going to forget."

Thor relaxed his stance slowly. "Good. Now, if you are ready?" With a slight nod from Jane, he turned and left through the front door as she followed behind. Once outside, he held his hand out to Jane and she took it with little hesitation.

Thor's looked into the night sky and called, "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" and they were both enveloped by blinding light.

* * *

Jane found herself clinging to Thor as all the light threatened to blind her. The sound was nearly unbearable, but the galaxies distracted her. The sights remained only for a moment more before she found herself stumbling, her feet finding something solid once more. With her distraction gone, an ache blossomed into a sharp pain behind her skull and she raised her hand to her head.

"Okay, ow." She muttered.

"Welcome to Asgard Lady Jane." A deep voice spoke, drawing her attention to a tall, broad shouldered man in golden armor and red-brown leather, with bright golden eyes to match.

She could only stare for a moment before stupidly saying, "Hi." She mentally slapped herself. "I mean, thank you."

The stranger smiled, inclining his head to Thor who stood behind her.

"Lady Jane," Thor gestured to the golden warrior. "this is the keeper of the Bifrost and guardian of worlds, Heimdall."

"Heimdall? The one you mentioned earlier?" She quirked an eye at Thor quizzically.

"Yes. Heimdall's eyes see all, but he could not see my brother, which is why I next came to you." Thor explained.

"Oh." Jane's eyes trailed back up to Heimdall. "That's gotta suck." She said before she could stop herself. "I mean! Seeing _everything_? It seems-" She abruptly pressed and held her lips together, knowing she would ramble herself into an even bigger hole, but the man only smiled.

"It may be so, but the beauty of the realms is not wasted on me." He said simply and Jane nodded, not trusting herself to not say something even more stupid.

A large hand was placed on her shoulder. "Come, let us go and speak with my father." Thor said before stepping around her.

"Alright." She glanced back at Heimdall, waving nervously. "Bye." Heimdall nodded before turning his attention out into the stars. With great effort, she turned from the temptation and followed after Thor.

She stepped foot outside the Observatory and froze. Even during the night, it seemed that Asgard blazed with golden light. Her jaw dropped at the sheer splendor of it all. "Woah.."

Thor turned to her then, a smile on his face. "Come."

Jane followed after him, eyes fixed on the glowing city.

**To be continued...**

x0x0x0x0x

**I realize that while Thor still retains his powers, a tazer would really not affect him(maybe), but it was just too good to pass up! And it flowed with my plot easily enough. So please, forgive the slight.. un-lore friendliness.**

**I'm a bit frustrated with myself. I don't feel that I am portraying the characters as I want. Obviously they are all slightly different than in the movies because it is all under different circumstances, but I feel like I am dumbing down my writing too much for Jane's POV. Give me your honest opinions if you would. I just can't seem to put my finger on whatever it is.**

**Thank you to everyone whose reviewed, followed and favorited! It means so much to see how much people enjoy my story! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter!**


	3. Memories of a Butterfly

I do not own Thor, Marvel or any of the known characters in this fiction.

A HUGE thank you to Daria C. Norton for all their support and tips(that continue to help me even in the progress of the next chapter!) You keep me thinking and rolling ideas around in my head! Also, my cyber-sis The Character's Death, thank you so much for all you're support and beta reading for me! You help me catch the stuff I don't see and make this fic even better!

And now, onto,

**Anthem of the Lost**

**Memories of a Butterfly**

**Chapter Three**

Logically, Jane knew it must have taken a while to cross the Einstein Ro- Rainbow Bridge- and make their way through the city to the palace, but it felt too short to her. She wanted so badly to explore, but she had to remember why she was there in the first place.

Loki was in trouble, and she had to help him, _needed_ to help him. The remembrance of his pain brought on a weak tremor throughout her body. She had to find him, and soon.

It took only a little longer to reach the palace. Thor lead her to a nearby bench and told her to wait as he summoned the council of his father before he took off down the hallway.

With nothing better to do, she sat drumming her fingers lightly on her knees and took in her surroundings. How often could one say they got to see another planet's city?

It seemed the theme of the palace was gold with the occasional crimson, and gave off a futuristic impression of ancient Rome, well at least to Jane it did.

Every surface of the building was in golden hues, glinting against the night sky where the dull light shone. Crimson drapes lined some of the windows, some open while others drawn shut. Various paintings adorned the walls, most were battle scenes, while others were breath taking landscapes, people and objects.

Jane's eyes rested on one particular painting. Standing from the bench, she crossed the short distance and stood before the piece of art. It seemed different than the rest, for what reason she didn't know.

The painting was of a lake, a billowing waterfall of subdued colors reflected on the surface, but not truly there. It's only existence was in the surface of the lake itself, which was surrounded by forests, wild and beautiful. Trees grew unhindered, their roots twisting through the ground and emerging only to dig down once more. Beings sat on the roots. Jane couldn't bring herself to call them people, they were too beautiful. They varied from size, form, hair and eyes. Some even looked a lot like a mix between humans and animals, with furred ears and tails, blunt noses or even fully animal bodies with a human face. Others looked like they were _part_ of the trees.

The brush strokes went from soft to hard, ragged to smooth fluidly. The painting gave an equal feel of tranquility as it did merry chaos with a barrage of colors, some bright and some dark, some figures faded while other shone.

After a time, when her eyes adjusted to the tones, something new arose, though the newborn sight was a much darker, haunting thing. Jane couldn't look fully on it or the vision would disappear, but unfocused eyes could look _into_ the reflected waterfall. The dulled colors revealed shadows of red tipped fingers that reached for the surface. Clawing and scratching to be unleashed, yet leaving no ripples behind.

Jane wondered briefly if the word painting purposefully held the word _pain_.

As Jane's eyes wandered over the piece of art again, she found runes sketched on the canvas, easily blending so the eye barely noticed. She knew this must be the artists signature and she wished she knew how to read them.

Jane stayed there, staring at the artwork, looking for each and every detail and committed it to memory.

"Lady Jane." Thor spoke behind her, his heavy footfall sounded louder as he approached.

She turned to face him, but her eyes remained on the painting. "Who painted this? I found the signature, but I can't read the runes."

As Thor reached her and she spared him a glance. His eyes trailed to the painting, a flicker of something in his eyes, though she couldn't catch what before she looked back to the art piece again.

"This is Loki's work."

Jane felt her brows rise. "_His?_" She looked to him, but Thor looked solemn. "I didn't know he was an artist."

"Loki is many things. Painting is one of his many skills. This piece is a personal favorite of my fathers. I can understand why, the livelihood and colors are indeed stunning."

"Yes, it is beautiful. The maliciousness only emphasizes the beauty of the upper world." Jane agreed.

Thor's brow creased as he turned to face her, and she glanced back. "What malice?"

Jane looked from Thor back to the painting, then back to Thor. "Um, in the painting?" She replied dumbly, gesturing weakly to the piece.

"I see nothing dark about it. If anything it is pure happiness. It is one reason why I am fond of it. It is not an emotion my brother shows openly often."

Jane couldn't help the confusion she felt. _CanThor really not see the hands under the lake's surface? _Jane shook her head softly. "Never mind."

Thor watched her thoughtfully for a moment, clearly not understanding before he sighed heavily. "Come, we must not keep father waiting any longer than we already have." With that, Thor turned and went back the way he came without a second glance at her.

Jane looked at the piece one last time, before setting off to catch up to Thor's long strides.

* * *

This room could only be one thing. The throne room. It was unimaginably large with only one path. Straight to the throne, where Odin sat, waiting. Well, she could only assume this was Odin, Jane couldn't see just _anyone_ being allowed to sit on the throne.

As she followed Thor across the room, she couldn't help the feeling that there should have been a red carpet or something in place of the runic knots and swirls on the floor. _Maybe the red would pull too much attention from the king?_

"Father." Thor's voice echoed throughout the room, pulling Jane's attention from the thought.

Odin sat upright in the golden throne, one hand draped down the armrest, while the other clutched the staff of a spear in the other. He was dressed in a white tunic that looked as if it were meant for sleeping. Even in pajamas he held a kingly air about him.

"My son." Odin replied. "I see you have brought Loki's woman here and disregarded my word."

"I am sorry Father, but I could not wait to bring her here after what Lady Jane had found."

"And what would she have found?" Odin asked, ice blue eye turned to Jane now.

Jane felt frozen in place, mouth slightly open. She knew Thor was looking back at her now, but she couldn't move, something about the coldness in Odin's gaze wouldn't let her. He didn't even seem to blink his one eye as he watched her, it felt like his eye could burn right throughher.

"Father." Thor's voice rumbled in her ears. "Jane has done no wrong in coming here. You're anger is misplaced."

Jane sucked in a breath she hadn't realized she had denied herself as Odin's glare turned to Thor, watching for a moment before he sighed, pressing a hand to his face.

When he pulled his hand away from his face, his face was softer, tired. "My son's absence weighs heavily on me.. Tell me of what you know of my son."

Thor looked at her again as she stepped forward to stand by his side with a nod.

"To be honest, I don't know much. I didn't know _anything_ until Thor showed up." She gestured weakly to the golden Prince by her side. "But, I know Lok- _he's_ in trouble."

Odin's eye narrowed when she caught herself saying Loki's name. "How?"

With a deep breath, Jane spoke again. "After Thor told me that he was missing, it was hard to breath and I felt frozen. I blacked out, I think. Everything went dark, but I don't think I was asleep. I swear I felt like I was somewhere that felt... I don't know. But I was in so much pain I couldn't really focus. When I came to again, Thor was hovering over me and I tried to tell him what happened."

Jane clenched her hands into fists as she took a shuddering breath. "Then I heard him.." She spoke softly. "I thought I was crazy, but then pain started again and I passed out. I felt like I was floating on nothing, but I felt I was somewhere, where I have no idea. I know it doesn't make any sense. I couldn't move, I couldn't even open my eyes, but I heard him." Jane swallowed thickly. "I felt him."

He said his choices weren't his own? I- I didn't really understand anything he said after that. But Thor found this." She held up her left hand. "Loki placed a spell on me, so he could always find me, I think."

Odin stood slowly, walking down the few steps and took Jane's hand in his own withered one. "Is this why you will not speak my son's name?" Was all Odin asked as his eye met hers once more.

It felt like a stab to her heart and she bent her head, unable to meet his gaze. "He begged me not to.. He said that is how I call to him, and if I call, then he has to answer. That he can't protect me from his pain when he does."

Odin squeezed her hand softly, reassuringly, before letting go and taking a step back.

"Though it is unfortunate how you came about this information, I am glad to have some news." Jane couldn't bring herself to look up at Odin, so she simply nodded once, biting her lips together while fighting back tears. She knew that was the closest she would get to a 'thank you.'

"For now, sleep. I am sure Thor will to set out on his search for Loki at morning's first light. There will be proper attire ready for you by the morn. Till then, rest well in the safety of Asgard."

"Thank you." Jane said softly as Odin, turned and left the Throne Room.

* * *

Thor led Jane to one of the vacant bedchambers within the palace that was closer to his room. She hadn't spoken again after Odin had left. It was beginning to worry him.

"Lady Jane?" Thor stopped her as she went to enter the room. She did not look up at him and when she did not respond beyond faltering in the doorway, he continued.

"I am sorry." His made his voice quiet and soft, something he did not try often. "I did not know how deeply the day had affected you. I should have known. I should have understood, but I did not, and I am sorry."

Jane shook her head softly, her voice thick with what he could only think were tears. "It's alright. It was just-" Her voice broke softly and she stopped to clear her throat and finally looked at him. "I just wasn't expecting it, but I'm alright. Really. It's just a lot to take in for the day."

She smiled, but he could see it was a painfully forced smile, and couldn't stop the swell of pain he felt. He knew it must have reflected in his eyes, because her smile broadened as her eyes grew glassy.

"Well," She chirped happily. "I'm going to take your dad's advice and get some shut eye! Thanks for the room. Good night." Jane's voice quivered slightly as she closed the door behind her and left him heavyhearted in the hall.

* * *

Jane leaned heavily on the door, ear pressed lightly to the surface waiting to hear Thor's retreating footsteps.

After a minute of silence, Thor finally left. Jane slid down the door's intricate surface to the floor, resting her head against the cool surface as she finally allowed her tears to overtake her.

Sobs racked her body as she tried to breath through her heartache. After she told Odin of what happened, the entirety of it all seemed to hit her all at once, overwhelming her.

The worst of it all, Loki was in pain, agonizing pain, all alone and _still_ trying to protect her. All those months she sat around moping and being angry when she could have been searching for him, but no. She only thought of herself and not _why_ he hadn't returned for her. How stupid and selfish could she be? She lifted her head slightly, and slammed it against the heavy door.

After a few minutes, probably, Jane pulled herself off the floor and crossed the too large room to the bed, not bothering to crawl under the layers of sheets and blankets and let herself fall into sleep.

* * *

_They were sitting on the roof, Jane wrapped in her blanket to buffer the cold wind and Loki resting lightly on the opposite chair after a long day of questions and research. A smug smile played on Loki's lips as he opened his palm. A flicker of light and flutter of movement. A gasp ripped its way through Jane's lips. _

_In his hand sat a butterfly the size of his palm. Its wings were large and jagged on its fore and hind wing's tips, while its colors and veins swirled into beautifully assorted designs. Blue melted to teal, and teal to green then green to a soft, almost white olive green before finally falling away into a translucent white. _

_The delicate wings fluttered gently, lifting the insect into the air. Jane knew her mouth was unattractively gaping, but she couldn't seem to close it, too shocked as she lifted a finger to touch the bug. Instead, the creature landed softly on her outstretched finger, making Jane jump at the solidity of it._

_"How did you-" Her eyes jumped to Loki's and a laugh pulled his smirking lips from one another._ _It was the most beautiful sound Jane had ever heard and very much so distracting. _

_"But it's just not possible!" She yelled, trying to keep her train of thought even as a smile turned up the corners of her mouth. "You can't just poof things into existence!"_

_It took Loki a moment to regain himself, knuckles pressed lightly to his lips, drawing her eyes to them. "And why is it not possible? Is that small creature not proof enough in itself?"_

_Jane stuttered, ripping her eyes from his lips. "Be- because! It defies _all_ logic that I know! You can't make something from nothing!"_

_Loki quirked an eyebrow at that. "Have you ever considered you do not know all logic, all the facts?"_

_She took a breath to object, but closed her mouth before any sound escaped. He did have a point, her world was still making discoveries, and she knew humanity hadn't found all possibilities, but the thought still irked her!_

_"It doesn't make any sense!" She groaned dropping her head into her hands. "How can you just poof a living thing to life?"_

_"Firstly, I do not poof_ anything_." Loki grimaced. "Secondly, by infusing it with my own magic."_

_"But- but-"_

_"Why is it so difficult for you to simply accept magic?" Loki asked, a light chuckle mingling in his lilting voice._

_"Because my brain is wired on facts! And this," Jane gestured towards the stilled butterfly. "should not work! EVER!"_

_"Well it clearly does." As if on cue, the butterfly lifted from her finger and started to flutter in lazy circles."_

_"Loki." She sighed, exasperated. _

_'Jane.'_

Jane felt a shiver rushed up her spine as she was suddenly unable to move and darkness seeped over her surroundings till there was nothing left but a sickening feeling in her stomach, the butterfly and the darkness.

She knew her eyes were open because she could still see the luminescent butterfly in the darkness, but she knew she would not see _him._

"I-" She paused, surprised she could speak. "I don't understand. I've not said it. I've not called you."

She felt him approach and knew somehow that his eyes trailed after the butterfly he had created for her so many months ago.

_'You dreamt of me?' _His voice sounded surprised, with a touch of amusement.

Heat rush to her face. "I did." Jane admitted timidly.

_'Did you call to me?' _He questioned.

"No! I didn't! It was just dream-" She froze. She must have called out in her sleep.

"I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" A light caress over her lips stopped her as she felt his warm breath, lips brushing hers as he spoke. Her eyes focused on the space before her, wishing she could see those ever changing orbs at least.

_'Do not apologize. It is I who should be sorry. I should not have placed this burden upon you.'_

"No, don't. I'm glad you placed the spell on me." The image of the mark left on her finger made her smile. "It's beautiful." She finished softly.

Jane felt him pull back in surprise. '_How can you see it? Only those made awa-' _He paused. '_Thor.' _He voiced with a soft growl of irritation.

"Yes, _Thor_." She huffed. "Don't be mad at him. If it weren't for him I'd still be thinking you'd abandoned me."

Cold fingers held her chin, turning her head slightly, to face him she assumed. '_I would never abandon you, Jane. You are in my thoughts always. You are my strength and my heart. _Never _forget that.'_

Tears sprung to her eyes and she let them fall. "I won't."

Loki pressed his lips to hers once more and withdrew from her quickly. '_I must go. They return for me and I do not want to inflict such pain on you again.'_

"Who?" Jane questioned through a choked throat.

He didn't answer, but she could feel him retreating from her. She cried out frantically in a last attempt to keep him close. "I will find you!"

A sigh and a soft caress down her cheek, wiping a tear from her cheek, then a whisper.

_'Do not..'_

And he was gone, the fading butterfly with him.

**To be continued...**

x0x0x0x0x

**I had issues with this.. I kept writing Odin to say things like 'thank you' or giving apologies and kings don't do that!**

**But I really want to thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback! It really brightens my days at work when I can look at my email and find your guy's reviews, follows, bookmarks and PM's! It really means the world to me that you all love the story so much. I can't express it. It's just amazing. So really. Thank you!**


	4. Symbol of Him

I do not own Thor, Marvel or any of the known characters in this fiction.

**Anthem of the Lost**

**Symbol of Him**

**Chapter Four**

Slowly Jane's sight came back to her. She was lying on her side, face turned towards the darkened sky of Asgard, the stars shining brightly.

Jane pushed herself into a sitting position, pulling one leg to her chest and hooking her foot behind it. She rested her chin on her raised knee and examined the room she had been given, looking for any distraction that she could find over the alternative of tears again.

The room was elegant yet simple, in the signature shades of gold mostly, though the bed and fluttering curtains were a soft blue. A strange plant was on either side of the doors to the balcony, shining luminescent colors that mirrored the moons in the sky.

Despite her attempt of further examining her room, Jane couldn't stop her mind from thinking back to what Loki said.

Right now, he was being hurt. Right now, he was suffering.

And right now, she could do nothing but cry.

Her tears fell down her face in heavy drops, landing with a soft plit on the silken sheets. How could she do this again? How could she abandon him and leave him to suffer. She knew she would never be able to take his pain away, but some part of her wanted to share it with him, hoping that that would bring him some kind of relief. But Jane knew better than that. Loki would never want her to suffer. He would never willingly let her endure such pain.

_'Do not..'_

Sobs racked her body now. How could she not look for him? She couldn't abandon him anymore than he could abandon her. She would find him, and sitting here crying was not going to help.

With new determination, she swiped away her tears and shoved herself out of bed. The least she could do right now was investigate the palace. See if she could find a clue to his whereabouts or anything of use.

Jane crossed the room and pulled the heavy door open, glancing up and down the hallway. Finding no one, she turned to her right, following the dimly lit corridor.

The hallways were mostly bare, though they did not look unfurnished. Curtains, pillars and an occasional decorative weapon or piece of armor lined some walls while others were bare.

Jane decided that continuing right would be the best choice, though when she found a dead end and she turned around to retrace her steps, she found out quickly that she had become lost.

With a huff she continued on, letting her feet decide where they wanted to go. If she was lost, why bother guiding lost feet, right?

Upon finding a large balcony, she decided a small break would help relax the ever growing tension she felt. Stepping into the cool night air, her eyes were instantly drawn to the unfamiliar stars and strange double moons. The sight was breath taking and very soothing. Her eyes searched for possible constellations for a time and though she was not very artistic, she could still find a few stars that aligned to look like pictures. Though she didn't know if they were in fact constellations of this realm, it brought her some comfort.

Murmuring voices reached Jane's ears after a time and instantly she focused on them. It was coming from her left, from a nearby room with its balcony doors open. A deep tone spoke softly.

"I will not and you should not ask such of me!"

A female's voice cut through then. She had deep tones as well, but was countered by a femininetimbre that took command easily.

"I ask you only because I know no other would! Do you not see? He is off doing what he does best. Causing mischief where ever he goes! He is not captured, he is not tortured- He is simply away on another one of his endeavors!" The woman huffed. "Do you not recall the last of his absences? You took off after him and nearly got yourself _and_ him killed and I will _not_ stand by and watch it happen again, Thor. Never again."

Jane pressed a hand to her mouth. Thor and that woman were discussing _Loki_. And that woman had the gall to doubt what Jane knew to be true! Anger boiled through her veins and she took a step back to the balcony doors to yell at anyone who would think, much less say those things about Loki that she had, but Thor's words stopped her.

"And what of Lady Jane? What do you make of what took place on Midgard? A mere mortal disease, to hear my brother's call to aid? No, it is not a simple absence this time. And it wounds me to see how easily you find the worst of my brother."

"It was no call for aid! It was a dream or better yet a lie! What better suited for a Liesmith than another who shares the abilities?" The woman nearly shrieked.

Jane couldn't take it anymore. She found herself shoving open the doors to Thor's room and the shocked duo staring at her.

"Lady Jane? What are yo-" Thor questioned as she stalked across the room, her hand lashed out and connected with the taller woman's cheek, her head jarred to the side.

"How _dare_ you!" Jane screamed. "How could you- He is more than you will _ever_ know! He would never lie to me! He never asked for aid! It was my fault that we met and he _begged_ me not to look for him! You are a black-hearted, unfeeling, selfish bitch, and if you refuse to listen to what Thor's said then you should just _leave_!"

Jane was breathing heavily as she glared into the taller woman's brown-green eyes. Her hand aching terribly. She watched as the woman's eyes filled with rage, her mouth opening to spit her retort.

"Leave us." Thor cut in, stepping in front of her, meeting the other woman's fiery glare. "Now, Sif."

The woman, Sif, stood her ground for a moment more, glaring daggers, before shoving her way past Thor and leaving the room. Thor's eyes never left her retreating figure and finally came to rest on the empty doorway.

A heavy sigh followed along with a grumbled, "Now I've done it.."

Jane's anger subsided as the pain in her hand grew with a searing heat. Lightly she cradled her hand to her chest, lightly applying pressure to her wrist, causing the fire to flare within. With a large of effort she didn't groan with the pain, only winced.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but after everything she said I couldn't just stand there." Jane apologized.

Thor turned to look at her then. "It is of no consequence. I would never raise my hammer to a woman outside of battle, but I was coming uncomfortably close." Thor's eyes trailed to her cradled wrist then. "I image that must hurt a great deal." He said with a light chuckle.

'Yeah actually, pretty bad." Jane winced again with another pulse of heated pain.

"Come, I will take you to Eir. She is our most skilled healer and will be able to correct the damage." Thor spoke over his shoulder as he retreated to the doors with Jane in tow.

They walked without speaking for a time, Jane too focused on not jostling her wrist almost missed Thor speaking, his voice quiet.

"Would you be opposed to a question Lady Jane?"

"It depends on the question."

Thor took a deep breath, keeping his eyes forward. "When did Loki beg you not to search for him?"

Jane's heart lurched. "He-" Jane had to clear her tear clogged throat. "In my room. I called out to him in my sleep." She admitted softly.

Thor didn't speak for a time and Jane began to wonder if he would.

"How was he?" Thor questioned eventually.

Something equivalent to a soft snort came from her throat. "He was amused. He thought it was interesting that I dreamt of him." She paused to take a shaky breath. "Then he said he had to go. That _they_ were coming for him and he didn't want to hurt me again.."

"Who?" Thor did look at her then, eyes gentle but voice strong.

Jane shook her head, eyes falling to the floor, unable to meet the Golden Prince's hopeful gaze. "I- I don't know." She hiccuped. "I- I tried to ask him, but he wouldn't answer me. He was trying to leave m-me!" A sob ripped itself from her throat as her tears fell steadily down her face. "He told me not to look for him."

Thor stopped walking, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Do not cry, Lady Jane. My brother had his reasons for what he did. We both know he would do anything to keep you safe."

"That's what scares me!" Jane cried. "He- He still protects me! Even when he's being hurt like he is right _now!_" Jane buried her face in her hands as sobs wracked her body. "I have to h- help him, Thor! I can't stand the thought of him being hurt! And I'm just standing here, doing nothing to help him!"

"You are helping him, Lady Jane. By being safe, by being away from his pain. He would not want you to endure such pain for him." Thor squeezed her shoulder gently. "And we will find him. We will not leave him to this fate."

After a time, her tears slowed and with a final squeezed, Thor spoke. "Come. We are nearly to the healing chambers."

Jane nodded, following slowly after Thor, swiping the remaining tears from her eyes and face.

It didn't take long to reach the healing chambers. An older woman sat in a chair, book in hand. Her brown hair curled into spirals, pulled away from her face, not a strand out of place. She wore a teal robe that looked almost like something doctors on Earth wore, but much more extravagant and comfortable.

"And what, pray tell, Prince Thor, are you doing visiting these chambers at this hour?" The woman questioned sternly, though her eyes were alight with laughter.

Thor chuckled to himself. "I'm afraid I am in need of your assistance once more, Eir."

"Oh?" Eir set her book aside, standing from her chair. "Only once more? Surely that cannot be true." A smile lifted the corners of her lips as she crossed the room to them.

"No. I am sure this will not be the last I come to you for aid.." Thor returned her smile. "But this time, it is Lady Jane whom needs your attention." He gestured to her with a sweep of his hand.

Eir's eyes turned to her then, taking in her features before quickly coming to rest on her cradled hand. Eir held out a slender hand to Jane as she spoke. "Let me see, child."

Slowly, Jane lifted her sprained wrist in her free hand, unwilling to move it on its own, before gently placing it in the woman's upturned palm.

Gently, Eir placed her other hand over Jane's wrist, feeling for the damage and a soft hiss escaped Jane's lips.

Comforting warmth took place of the burning sensations quickly.

Eir smiled down at her. "There. All should be well once more."

Jane moved her wrist and found no pain with the movement. "Thank you. It feels like new."

"Might I inquire as to how this injury came about?"

Jane winced. "Um.."

"She struck Lady Sif." Thor chuckled. Eir's brows raised nearly to her hair line.

"Well I am surprised that this is the only injury that came to be." Eir laughed softly.

"Thor had her leave before anything more happened. I have a feeling I would be either dead or nearly dead if he wasn't there." Jane admitted timidly.

"That is true." Eir nodded her agreement. "Now, I believe that I had heard word that the two of you have an adventure to be had in a few hours. Might I advise some rest?"

"Ah, yes we do. Thank you, Eir, for your aid. I wish you a good night." Thor said, inclining his head.

"As to you as well my Prince."

And with that, Eir returned to her chair as Thor lead the way from the room.

* * *

"Thor?" Jane called softly.

"Yes, Lady Jane?"

"I-" She took a deep breath as they approached her room. "I can't go back to sleep.. If I do I know I'll say his name again and he-" Jane's throat closed with unshed tears.

"You are right. Perhaps I should keep you company till the morning?" He questioned as he turned to face her.

Jane shook her head, swallowing thickly through her tears. "No, you need your sleep for this trip too, but maybe if I had a book? I could read until morning?"

Thor smiled brightly. "Of course! I will return to your quarters in a moment." Thor stalked off down the hall and Jane entered her room.

After a few minutes, a soft knocking came from her door.

"Come in." She called from her spot on the bed.

Thor pushed the door open carrying three books under his arm. "I think you will find these to your liking, even though you will not be able to read them."

Jane's eyebrows drew together as she sat up. "Why not?"

Thor smiled as he set the books on her bedside table. "You cannot read our language."

"Oh, right. Duh." Jane smiled as she took the first book from the top, looking at the title, which she really couldn't read.

"So, what are they-" Her voice died in her throat as she opened to the first page. An unfamiliar galaxy stared back at her, more beautiful than anything she had ever seen.

"Those books hold all the realm's stars within their binding. Though you cannot read them, I thought-"

"No no!" Jane's words came rushed as she looked up at him, smiling so big her cheeks hurt. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Even to just see them like this- It looks like I could reach into the picture and touch them!"

"Then I am glad I could retrieve them for you." Thor smiled back at her. "I will leave you to them then. Good night, Lady Jane."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"By the Norns, child! Did you not sleep?" A feminine voiced questioned from the door. Jane's eyes were ripped from the pages and towards the door in confusion.

"N- no?" Was all Jane could reply as her brain tried to process that morning had arrived and a stranger was in her room.

The woman smiled, laugh lines forming on her face, eyes aglow with laughter. "I did knock, Lady Jane. When no reply came, forgive me, but I took the liberty of entering. My name is Frigga, Queen of Asgard."

Jane felt her blood run cold. She shoved herself out of bed, not sure if she meant to apologize or stutter herself to death.

"I- Que- Fr- I-"

Frigga laughed softly. "Calm yourself child. It is quite alright." Frigga gave a motherly smile as she crossed the room to Jane. "My husband spoke of your need for new attire for this journey, and I thought it would be nice to finally see the woman who holds my son's affections."

"Oh, yeah." Jane had completely forgotten about her lack of clothes.

Motherly smile still in place, Frigga gestured for Jane to follow as she spoke. "I have something in mind that should suit this task quite nicely." When Jane did not move to follow, the Queen turned to her. "What is is, Lady Jane?"

"I um-" Jane couldn't hold her gaze. "I wanted to ask you something, but I don't really know how to ask it."

Frigga nodded, holds folding before her. "Ask, Lady Jane. Then I will see what may be done."

Jane took a deep breath. "Can anything be done.. to not say _his_ name?" She hung her head, eyes squeezed shut, hating that she felt the need to resort to this. "I called out to him in my sleep." She whimpered unwillingly. "He begged me not to look for him.. And since I'm obviously not going to listen to that, I thought I should at least see if something could be done to stop me from calling out in my sleep."

Frigga did not respond for a time. Jane knew that she was being studied before she would be given her answer. Finally, one came.

"I know of something, yes. But I must ask, are you sure of this, Lady Jane? This is what you truly want?"

Forcing back her tears as she swallowed thickly, Jane whispered. "Yes.."

"Then be still, child and I will do what I can."

Frigga stepped forward, placing her fingertips over Jane's throat gently. Soft incoherent words rose and fell, never sounding from the same place but from thousands, as if they were not coming from the queen's mouth at all. A small pressure built and built in Jane until with a soft pulse, it folded in on itself and came to rest, leaving Jane feeling as if a lock had been placed inside her throat.

Slowly, Frigga removed her hand and smiled down at her. "There. Until you next see my son and speak his name, you will not be able to invoke his name."

Unable to stop the words, they tumbled from her mouth. "I don't know if that's a comforting thought or not.."

Frigga's smile saddened. "I know." She laid a hand reassuringly on Jane's shoulder.

After a moment, Frigga spoke again. "Now, onto business. Let us go and find you some suitable clothes."

* * *

Frigga led Jane from the room, after many stairs, hallways and more stairs, two guards pushed opened a pair of golden doors. Stepping into the room, Jane found it to be a 'closet.' Clothes lined all the walls, most long and flowing gowns or night dresses. The queen crossed the to a much smaller section that contained different shades, shapes and lengths of leather and metal.

Frigga thumbs through the hanging clothes, pausing for a moment before looking back at Jane, shaking her head and thumbing through again.

Seemingly unable to find a tunic, she turns to the trousers, thumbing through the various sizes. She pauses and pulls a pair of black trousers loose, folding them over her arm. Next she crosses to the boots, quickly pulling out what seems to be the smallest pair.

"Now let's see if these fit well enough, then we will worry about a shirt. I fear I do not have anything that will fit your slight frame."

Jane took the pants and boots gratefully and spying a small dressing room, she crossed to it, pulling the silk curtain closed behind her.

Removing her own shoes and jeans was the easy part. She inspected the trousers, finding that they were a dark brown leather, not wholly black, as she originally thought, with equally dark leather strips lacing up each thigh and tying off at the waist. There was also another tie to tighten around her hips to allow for varying sizes. The pant's legs were an appropriate length to be tucked inside the boots comfortably.

Jane stepped into the trousers, finding the current lacings to be much too large for her slighter frame. Abandoning the thought of trying to figure them out, she turns to the boots. They were smooth black leather with again matching leather ties, which were laced through golden eyelets. The laces were made long enough to be tied around the leg twice before tying together and hidden inside the boot. This Jane had almost no problems with.

"Um.." Jane muttered aloud. "I'm going to need help with these pants." She called to Frigga.

A soft chuckle came before the curtain as the queen stepped inside. "That is quite alright. Our clothing must be quite strange to you, but there is a purpose to why I chose these." Her fingers began the quick work of tightening the laces at her thighs.

"Why?"

"These trousers are compatible with various sizes, and will slim to your size easily, but they will also help regulate your temperature in the different climates."

Jane smiled. "So basically, they'll fit and I won't be dying in heat or freezing in the cold."

"Precisely." Frigga smiled as she set on tightening the ties around Jane's waist.

"B- but how?" Jane questioned before she could stop herself, before she slumped slightly and pressed a hand over her eyes, deadpanning. "Wait, let me guess.. Magic."

Frigga smiled sadly as she finished lacing Jane's trousers. "It seems my son has given you some of his knowledge as he spent so long in your company."

"Not nearly enough for my liking, but yes." Jane sighed.

"Do not fret, Lady Jane. My son is nothing if not resourceful."

"And strong. And infuriating. And beautiful. And a freaking genius. And- and- and-" Tears closed Jane's throat once more and she fought to push them back. She was _not_ going to cry in front of the Loki's mom.

Jane took a deep breath, straightening her spine.

She cleared her throat. "So, is there more wardrobe to go through until I'm decked out?" Jane tried to chuckle, though it sounded too fake to her ears.

Frigga's brow furrowed slightly and Jane nearly smacked herself upside the head. "I mean, will I be needing a shirt or something to finish this outfitting?"

"Of course, child, though I am a bit perturbed in this. I do not think we will have anything small enough, but something will be found in time. For now, come with me. I have one last thing to give you for your outfitting to be complete."

Jane followed a step behind the towering queen, only walking down the hallway before guards opened another set of doors. These were much grander, larger and shinier if that was possible. The walls were a soft gold, adorned with large spools in all range of sizes of cloth, but that wasn't what caught Jane's attention.

There in the center of the room stood a gleaming spinning wheel, adorned with jewels of all colors and sizes. Standing beside the wheel sat a piece of clothing but it was too obscured from her view to tell what it was.

Frigga sat by the wheel and began rhythmically ease the petal into a steady pace. She spun a fine thread, a pale forest green, but surprisingly, it did not stop as the thread was looped around the spool. The thread lifted and weaved together with the unfinished clothing.

Jane opened her mouth to spill a thousand questions and then a thousand more, but they died in her throat as she took in Frigga's manner. Her eyes were drooped, eyes following the substance being woven into a thread. Her face was peaceful as she murmured softly, her finger's lightly guiding the material. Jane found herself staring as the queen worked, captured by her serene expression.

Frigga's pace slowed over time, her words becoming stronger, fingers now moving with quick determination, eyes closed. It may have been a trick of the light, but Jane thought she might have seen a sheen of sweat on her brow.

With a deep breath, she stopped, lashes fluttering open. Her gaze first turned to the garment with a quick inspection and a few short flicks of her hand. A smile turned her lips as she stood and faced Jane.

"Come, it is finished. Let us see how it fits." Frigga beckoned her forward with a hand.

Jane crossed the small distance as the queen removed the garment from its place beside the spinning wheel for Jane to see.

In her arms laid a deep forest green coat. The design was simple yet elegant, mildly heavy looking, suited for unknown climates. Unlike the jackets Jane knew of, this one did not clasp up the middle. Instead it started on the left clavicle, and after the second clasp it curved slightly. Three more clasps curved to hem of the coat just beside where he belly button would be. The back right tail of the coat was a bit more extended than the left side and front and a large hood adorned the back. But these were not the things that stood out to Jane.

There were folds in the fabric, creating soft curves into the material. The left sleeve held the most prominent spirals. The first spiral started at the somewhere in the middle of the back or upper neck, the fold curls down the front of the arm, curling under the arm and down the front again. It curled four times before ending on the hem of the loose sleeve. Another spiral decorated the sleeve, starting under the arm it curled into four more spirals mirroring the first four, making a combined number of eight spirals down the left sleeve. Two folds crossed the chest, one starting at the center of the neck, the second by the second clasp. They curled down around the abdomen and low on the back, coming to an end on the left side underneath the last two clasps. The right sleeve held only one spiral, one that only looped twice around the arm before falling away at the loose cuff.

Unknowingly, Jane's fingers traced the spirals on the sleeve, questioning silently, unable to pull her eyes from the piece.

"This is the symbol of Loki." Frigga explained softly. "The eight spirals are his mark, though he refuses to adorn them on all his clothing, he does occasionally wear them." With a gentle smile, Frigga offered the jacket to her. "I thought it would be fitting, for the woman who will save my son to also carry his sign."

Jane swallowed thickly, her teary gaze looking to Frigga's before gingerly taking the gift.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I can't-" Jane pressed her lips together as her voice cracked, fingers clutching the soft material of the coat.

Suddenly Jane found herself sobbing in Frigga's embrace, crying against the woman's breast as Frigga tried to sooth her.

**To be continued...**

x0x0x0x0x

**So Jane came out much more... weepy... than I intended. But if you think about it. In her shoes, who wouldn't be?**

**Okay, so I didn't come up with the spiral idea on my own. If you're super Loki creeper girl like me, then you might have noticed in Thor:TDW while Loki is in lockup his sleeve while talking to Frigga has spirals down one side. And along with the envisioned outfit I've got in my head for Jane, it just fit and I had to! I'm obsessed with that sleeve of his for some reason.**

**But okay, I'm seriously sorry for this chapter being late. I had lots of issues for unknown reasons and just couldn't write for crap. But this chapter is a smidge longer than my usual chapters, so I hope that makes up for it!**

**Don't worry, this fic is NOT going to end up being ThorxJane, it's just taking a bit to build up the story to the real Lokane. **

**Hang in there with me! It will be worth it! (I hope..)**


	5. The First Step

I do not own Thor, Marvel or any of the known characters in this fiction. If known characters and their lore are different, it is simply my own take or idea.

**Anthem of the Lost**

**The First Step**

**Chapter Five**

Soulless eyes followed her endless pacing of the room's length. Growling and muttering under her breath in frustration, she seemed to not even notice him, and he was growing aggravated by her insufferable habits.

"Would you kindly cease that infuriating pacing." He hissed, making it sound more a command than a request.

The woman jerked to a halt and whirled on him. "No! _He _must pay, and this torture is bringing me none of its promised results! His screams do not elicit my revenge enough! And I have tried, tried and _tried_, but he will not bow to my whim! I will-"

"Perhaps," he cut her off, growing ever irritated by her shrieking voice. "you simply do not know _how_ to elicit the response you deem fit."

She narrowed her eyes at him then, gravely voice low and dangerous. "Do you imply that I am incapable of exacting my own vengeance? If you believe that to be true, then I can always show _you_ the extent of my own abilities. I would watch you scream, _writhe,_ and ignore your pleas for the mercy of Hel's depths."

He resisted the urge to scoff, shoving it down ruthlessly. "I do not imply any such thing. I am only offering a way to quickly gain his compliance. A more _effective_ venue, if you would."

She did not speak, silently looking down her nose at him, but he knew by the look in her eyes that he had her interest.

His lips pulled into a tight grin. "Might I offer my own services in this endeavor? You have your ways and I have mine. Such delight it would bring me to find how he responds to my own advances."

He saw something flash through her eyes, too quick to grasp its meaning, before she stepped forward, nearly looming over him as he sat.

"And why would you want this chance? What would someone like _you_ have to gain from his suffering?"

He tipped his head to the side slightly, hard eyes looking up into hers. "I have my own revenge to extract. Whether yours will be along the way has no consequence to me."

She scoffed at him, turning on her heel and crossing the room. "So I should just give you the pleasure? Oh I think not. This is my reward and none will win it for me."

"None? Not even I, who has given you all?" He gestured widely to their darkened surroundings. "All you see is given from myself. And you still wish to keep me from gaining your revenge and my own?"

"You have not _given_ me anything but this body. Do not think so highly of yourself." She spat as she faced him. "You simply kept me alive for your own ploy, one I find I have still not been included in. But it was _I_ who took this place as my own, not _you_. It would be wise for you not to forget that."

He inclined his head. "True, it is as you say, and be included you shall but not before I have what should be mine."

"And what, pray tell, should be yours?" She questioned him mockingly.

"His life."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "That is something you shall never gain, I am afraid. His life is mine to do with as I please. If he is to be ended, it will be by my hand, and my hand alone."

"Then of what use am I here? I will have my vengeance whether you allow it or not. It would be wise to consider how easily I can reclaim my _gift_ from you. I do not find myself to enjoy the idea, but I will _not_ stand idly by while he rots." He growled.

She stood in silence for a moment, unreadable, before she spoke. "A fair point you have made. It would be foolish to not give you some form of vengeance. Perhaps you shall be of use to me once more. Go. Make him suffer. Make him scream and beg for his own death. Give me that which I want most." She turned, speaking over her shoulder. "But his life is mine. Play with him as you would, but you will _not_ end him."

And with that she left, leaving him alone to the darkness.

A foul grin pulled his lips from his teeth as he stood and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Thor came upon them not long after, Jane crying softly against his mother's breast. He instantly went on the defensive, thinking some one had attacked, but Frigga calmly explained, silencing his questions easily as she stroked Jane's back.

Jane pulled herself together as quickly as she could, not wanting to delay their departure.

"Thank you." She croaked softly, pulling free from the queen's embrace.

Frigga moved the hair from her face, smoothing it behind Jane's ear and stroked a thumb over her cheek. "You are welcome, child. This journey will not be an easy one and I know the strain it must put on you, but I thank you, in place of my husband and for myself, for going to such lengths for our son."

Jane nodded curtly while trying not to get swept away by Frigga's loving motherly tone and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I have imbued this overcoat with a few spells of my own that I think will be useful to you." She smiled. "One for your protection. It will protect you from any harm that may come to you to a degree, but it is not an impenetrable spell. Keep that in mind."

"It holds the same attribute as your trousers in likeness that you will not freeze or overheat as well. It also has a useful trait to not soak completely through when wet, so you will not be hindered by the extra weight. And lastly, it will give you a minute amount of strength to help you along your journey that I am sure you will need."

Jane's eyes turned to the coat still in her hands. "It-" Jane's voice rasped before she cleared it and tried again. "It must have taken a lot of work to do all that." Her gaze turned back to the Queen's. "Thank you.. so much for everything you've done for me."

Frigga's eyes softened as her motherly smile returned. "Think nothing of it, Lady Jane. I just hope it is enough. Come now, try it on would you?"

"Sure." Jane nodded as she straightened, unfolding the over coat in her arms and undid the golden clasps with a little help from Frigga.

Once open, she shrugged it on and redid the clasps, finding it fit snugly about her chest, waist and upper arms yet still it gave her free movement. The wide sleeves came to rest at her knuckles, allowing comfortable movement, "_Or even a small weapon if needed one._" she thought.

The front hem of the overcoat stopped just above the junction of her legs. The right side was an elongated fall to her mid thigh and across her backside before steeply raising to meet the front at her left hip, dipping slightly to meet with the front once again.

Her hands glided over the snug cloth, finding it to feel surprisingly sturdy for its comfort. Her hand moved to stroke the spirals on the left sleeve before turning her attention back to Frigga.

"I like it. It's really comfortable." As an afterthought, she pulled the hood up over her head, finding it to be rather large and definitely good for keeping warmth. "Oh yeah." She grinned. "I _love_ this."

Frigga smiled widely. "I am glad it pleases you so."

Frigga turned to Thor, having Jane notice his silence. "Is it not fitting for her, Thor?"

Thor stood frozen, mouth agape slightly and standing rigidly straight as he stared. Frigga cleared her throat loudly, jarring her son from his frozen state.

"Ah- Y- yes! It is quite fitting, mother. A job well done." Thor stammered.

Frigga chuckled softly. "Well Lady Jane, all that is necessary now is for the-"

A soft knock on the door interrupted her.

"Enter." Frigga called.

A servant entered quietly, holding a bundle of leather in her arms for Frigga to take. "I have found what was requested, my Queen." She said as she bowed.

Frigga took the offered bundle. "Thank you for finding it so promptly. You may go." With a nod and another bow, the servant left, closing the door behind her.

"This would be your final piece of protection, child." Jane watched as the queen unfolded the tanned leather and bracers. "This tunic, should your over coat be penetrated, should provide some protection, though not much. Come, let us put it on."

As Jane removed her over coat, Frigga prepared the leather, unfastening and altering. Jane heard Thor leave the room quietly while her back was turned, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't happy about it, she didn't know how much she would have to take off to get on another piece of clothing.

As Jane folded her coat over the back of a nearby chair, she felt the queen's eyes on her.

"Lady Jane, what is this tunic made of?" Frigga questioned as her finger felt the fabric of her sleeve.

Jane looked down at her black long sleeved, form fitting shirt. "Um- It's cotton. Warm, cheap and comfortable." Jane's looked quizzically at the queen. "Why?"

"That will have to suffice. You are not familiar with leather, are you not? It would chafe your skin without some form of protection." Jane must have made some kind of face, because the queen chuckled softly.

"It is alright. This tunic of yours will protect your flesh. Now, hold your arms out."

She did and Frigga slipped the armor over her shoulders. It was a simple design, obviously focused on protection with little decoration. The color reminded her of sweet chocolate and was soft but firm to the touch.

Frigga worked the clasps on the front quickly before moving to adjust a few lacings under her arms. Frigga instructed her to test her movements, and she did, still relatively free, if not slightly heavy.

Frigga nodded her acceptance of the fit and retrieved the bracers, gesturing for Jane's left arm. Jane quickly complied and the queen slid the bracer into place, tying the laces on her inner arm before repeating the process with her right arm. The bracers were decent and light, again focused on protection rather than decoration. They were the same chocolate brown as the tunic, covering the back of her hand and her forearm, with a slight dip at the inner elbow to allow comfortable movement.

Once Frigga was finished, Jane stretched, testing the feel and movements once more before nodding to herself and taking up her overcoat again.

"Thank you again. I'm sure I'll be needing all the protection I can get." Jane laughed softly, slipping the coat on and working the clasps herself this time.

Frigga smiled. "You are welcome, Lady Jane." Jane found herself being ushered into the hallway and nearly ran nose first into Thor's broad chest.

"Oh! Sorry." Jane sidestepped him as Frigga exited at her back.

"Well I do believe it is time for your morning meal. Thor, would you be so kind and escort Lady Jane to the dinning hall?" Frigga questioned.

"Yes, mother. I will see you when we depart."

"Until then." She said with a smile before she turned down the hall.

"This way, Lady Jane. You must be starved." Thor said as he offered her his arm politely.

"A bit, yeah." She replied as she hooked her arm under his.

* * *

It looked like it wasn't going to be a peaceful breakfast as Thor introduced his very rambunctious friends. Three very different men he named the Warriors Three.

The first being a fair haired playboy, Fandral, who instantly rose to take her hand a little too eagerly to kiss it, introducing himself as 'Fandral the Dashing'. Followed by an 'at your service', of course. Jane had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

When her hand was finally freed, Thor introduced a large red haired man with the biggest beard she had ever seen. Volstagg the Voluminous. He paused for only a moment to raise and bow politely with his introduction with a happy 'my lady,' before gorging himself on some kind of animal leg. She really didn't want to think too much on _what_ it was.

And lastly, a shorter man was introduced. Hogun the Grim. She could see how he got that title. He did look grim, like, deathly grim. He simply nodded curtly to her before turning his attention back to a very large dagger that he seemed to be polishing.

After all that awkwardness, Thor lead her to her seat, servants bringing out their food within the minute. Jane tried not to fidget too much, but it all just felt too high class for her to be comfortable.

And to make it all worse, one more person entered the room, stopping for a fraction of a second as she glared straight at Jane.

Swallowing thickly, Jane tried not to look intimidated as she faced Sif, who deliberately sat across from her.

The room seemed to still, sensing the sudden tension and Jane felt all eyes turn from Sif to her as the warrior goddess glared her down.

"Sif." Thor said in solemn greeting.

"Thor." She retorted, eyes never leaving Jane.

The golden prince sighed loudly. "Sif-"

"I do not care." Sif cut in, obviously knowing what Thor would say even if Jane didn't.

Jane risked a glance at the silenced prince, finding him to be showing a pained expression, before she turned back to Sif.

"I don't think that's very fair of you."

"_Fair_? Fair? Oh I think it plenty _fair_. Who are you to decide what is and is not fair, _Lady Jane_." Sif spat.

"Well I know that Thor doesn't deserve that. You're pissed with me. Fine, be pissed with me, but don't shove it off on him too." Jane replied, eyes fixed on the warrior's brown green eyes.

Jane couldn't help but notice Sif's cheeks flare with anger.

"He deserves what he gets, siding with a weak, pathetic and emaciated mortal, such as yourself! What! You have a bad dream and that warrants putting his life in harms way!? Aimlessly searching the realms for that-"

Jane found herself standing, hands slammed down on the table, furrious. "One more word." Jane hissed, eyes boring into Sif's. "Say one more word about him and I swear I'll-"

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Jane's gaze slid from Sif to the hand and found Thor, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "It is alright, Lady Jane. She is angry and frustrated. Do not take her words to heart."

Glaring for a few moments longer, Jane took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to calm down. Getting angry wouldn't help anything and she just wanted to find Loki as soon as possible.

With a huff, she swiped the palms of her hands against her eyes. "Okay. Okay." Exhaling, she looked at Sif once more before turning back to Thor. "Can we just hurry up? I want to be gone as soon as possible."

"Of course, but you must finish your meal first. It would not do to leave hungry."

Jane nodded, taking her seat once more, set on clearing her plate. Thor took his place beside her and did the same.

After a moment, the Warriors Three began their jokes in effort to lighten the mood and salvage what they could of the morning.

* * *

The morning went off without anymore delays thankfully. Thor left to handle some things last minute while Jane was escorted to her room so she could retrieve her pack.

Thor met her there minutes later and they set off for the Rainbow Bridge.

A small group had gathered to see them off. Odin, Frigga, the Warriors Three and Sif. Thor spoke with his father for a moment as Frigga crossed to stand before Jane.

Frigga smiled as she took Jane's hand with her own. "Thank you, Lady Jane, from the depths of my heart. If you should ever need anything, you need only ask it and I will do my best to see it through."

Jane smiled and squeezed Frigga's hand gently. "I will, thank you."

Frigga paused for a moment as she released Jane's hand and reached into her elaborate sleeve. "I would that you take this with you. I know you are not trained to wield it, but I would be more at ease knowing you were not unarmed."

Frigga withdrew a holstered dagger and held it out to Jane, who paused, eyes searching the queen's.

"A dagger could be the final decision in life or death, Lady Jane. Please, take it with you."

Slowly, Jane took the offered weapon, examining the simple hilt. It was smooth, black with no shine, pulling it from its leather sheath she found the blade to also be black. Obviously this was meant to be used in stealth, nothing to reflect light, nothing to give it away until it was too late.

Replacing the dagger in its sheath, Frigga help her fasten it around her forearm, hidden under her sleeve.

Smiling, Frigga offered her a necklace. "And a trinket. Something I hope will bring you luck."

Frigga lifted the long chain over her head and settled it around Jane's neck. It hung over her breasts before she lifted it for inspection.

It was circular pendant that fit snugly in the palm of her hand, adorned with celtic knots. The central and most prominent knot extended to the bottom of the pendant into a narrowing triangle.

She traced her fingers over the heavy metal before looking to Frigga again. "It's beautiful."

"I would hope so. It was a gift from my late mother." Frigga chuckled.

Jane felt the blood leave her face. "Oh, no- I- I can't take-"

Frigga's face was the embodiment of a mother playfully scolding her child. "Nonsense child. You can and you will. I know it will bring you luck." She smiled as she pulled Jane into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Please, be safe, watch out for my son and bring Loki back to us." Frigga voice quivered only slightly before Jane wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

"I will." Jane whispered, giving her a soft squeeze.

"My Queen." Odin called.

With a deep, settling breath, Frigga released Jane with a smile and turned to stand by her husband's side.

Odin's gaze turned to Jane then. As Thor gestured for her to come before the Bifrost's gate, her eyes were glued to Odin, even as she approached Thor.

Odin said nothing, but he didn't need to. Those icy eyes spoke all that he could not or would not voice. Jane found herself nodding curtly to the elderly king before turning her attention to Thor.

"Are you prepared?" Heimdall questioned, his golden eyes shining with approval.

"Let's go find him." She replied, stepping into the blinding light, the resonating sounds of the Bifrost slowly falling away.

**To be continued...**

x0x0x0x0x

**Aaagh! Even I'm getting impatient for the good stuff now! Sorry guys, but trust me, the fun will be coming shortly!**

**And I am soooo sorry for the huge delay! I have no excuses! Well I do.. I had to go on a vacation that I didn't want.. But I had been hoping to get some writing done while I was on it, but it wasn't possible. So I am sorry for the delay. **

**But I hope you enjoy the little peek into- ehehe... Nope, not giving away secrets!**


End file.
